A bunny in your eyes - KuroTsuki
by BlueRigel
Summary: Kuroo, luego de mucho tiempo extrañando a Tsukishima al no poder verlo por diversos motivos, decide realizar un viaje express a Miyagi durante el Tsukimi. Allí descubre que los ojos de Kei no sólo son las puertas de su alma, sino que sus iris también reflejan de modo más hermoso la luna llena y el conejito que habita en esta. Drabble escrito para Haikyuu! Week ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ.


―¿Estás seguro de que estuvo bien venir? Estás faltando a la Universidad, y a mitad de semana...quién lo diría del responsabilísimo ex capitán de Nekoma Kuroo-san.

Kuroo sonrió ladinamente al escuchar el tono algo ácido de Tsukishima, quien intentaba aparentar que no le alegraba ni un poco que estuviese ahí. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que había hecho o por qué, más allá de un impulso visceral luego de meses sin verse. Pero Tsukki le había mencionado por mensaje que ese año celebrarían aquella festividad del cuatro de octubre, el Tsukimi, en casa con sus padres y que incluso se uniría su hermano, quien viajaría desde Tokio para quedarse con ellos unos días.

En el instante en que recibió el sueldo de su trabajo de medio tiempo Kuroo lo juntó a sus ahorros, comprobó que no tenía evaluaciones cercanas o clases imprescindibles a las que asistir esos dos días y contactó a Akiteru. Este, que sabía de su relación de ya diez meses con su hermano menor (Kuroo se había declarado en el último campamento de entrenamiento de sus equipos de vóleibol, pero Tsukishima se había hecho de rogar hasta después de las nacionales en enero), ya no le tenía esa manía producto de un gran complejo de hermano gracias a que le había conocido mejor y a que también había notado lo en serio que él iba con Kei. Además, ambos compartían esa maldición llamada distancia en sus relaciones amorosas; Akiteru salía con Tanaka Saeko, quien también vivía en Miyagi, y más por empatía que otra cosa había accedido a que viajaran juntos a la casa Tsukishima (e invitarle a la festividad familiar, ya que Kei no lo había hecho).

Decir que Tsukishima se había alegrado mucho de verlo hubiese sido una mentira, pero al menos no le había prohibido la entrada y eso ya era bastante. Kuroo había ido un puñado de veces ya y los padres de Kei, viéndolo como un amigo mayor, responsable y buena influencia para su hijo, le recibieron con comodidad y sonrisas amables, invitándole en seguida a quedarse a celebrar con ellos y a alojar ahí esa noche. Él sabía que le tocaría compartir cuarto con Akiteru (por mucho que este accediera a llevarlo, seguía convenciéndose de que su hermanito no podía tener vida sexual aún, incluso cuando eso había pasado antes de que siquiera ellos salieran), pero al menos podría ver a Kei y hablar con él hasta tarde esa noche, y también podría estar un rato con él al día siguiente, cuando volviera de clases y hasta que él mismo tuviera que volver a Tokio.

Habían sido tres meses sin poder verlo por culpa de los estudios y la falta de dinero. Y aunque para muchos esos dos momentos fueran poco, dos migajas, luego de lo que le había parecido una eternidad separados para Kuroo definitivamente eran justo lo que necesitaba.

Se removió un poco en su lugar, sentado junto a Kei en la terraza de madera que daba al patio en aquella bonita casa tradicional, y suspiró mientras su mano buscaba la contraria. Sus dedos estaban cálidos en comparación con los fríos y huesudos dedos de su novio, pero el contraste se sentía bien. Sin embargo, Kei se soltó y apartó su mano con un breve y brusco movimiento, desviando la mirada hacia un punto perdido en el cielo.

―Kuroo-san, compórtate. Mis padres están aquí ―masculló Tsukishima.

Él suspiró y también alzó la mirada al cielo despejado, donde se imponía la enorme y brillante luna llena por sobre la oscuridad. Lo sabía, debía contenerse. Ni siquiera su propia madre estaba enterada de su relación. Pero en ese momento, luego de tres meses limitándose a mensajes, llamadas telefónicas y videollamadas por Skype, tocarle y estar cerca de él, de quien estaba tan enamorado, era una necesidad prioritaria que se volvía incluso físicamente dolorosa.

―Oh, ¿de nuevo tratando de ver al Señor Conejo, Kei? ―preguntó Akiteru con diversión, pasando tras ellos.

Tsukki se volteó de cintura para arriba, bastante tenso, y miró a su hermano mayor con una pequeña arruga en el entrecejo.

―Nii-san, ahora no ―murmuró Kei, con tono tajante.

Era el mismo tono que usaba con él cuando le medio ordenaba que detuviera sus bromas. Kuroo, inevitablemente, sintió curiosidad y también se volteó a mirar a Akiteru.

―¿Cuál Señor Conejo? ―inquirió.

Pudo ver a Akiteru sonreír y a Kei rodar los ojos con exasperación.

―El Señor Conejo. Ya sabes, el conejito que hace mochi en la luna. Se supone que puedes verlo uniendo las manchas oscuras de esta y Kei estuvo obsesionado con ello un par de años en primaria, siempre mirando la luna llena a través del telescopio. Cuando en tercero de primaria logró verlo el día del Tsukimi, vino corriendo a contarnos a todos. Fue tema de conversación varios días ―le contó Akiteru, con una cariñosa sonrisa en los labios.

―Tenía nueve años, nii-san ―replicó Kei.

Pero Kuroo no prestaba atención a ello, ahora miraba la expresión adorablemente enfadada de Tsukki. Él conocía esa creencia popular, pero nunca había intentado comprobarla por sí mismo.

La señora Tsukishima llamó a Akiteru y este entró a la casa. Tsukki chasqueó la lengua y volvió a mirar al cielo en silencio. Él lo imitó y trató de buscar aquellas manchas para unirlas en esa silueta que formaban, pero se rindió luego de unos minutos. Sin embargo, cuando miró de reojo a Tsukishima notó que la luna se reflejaba en los cristales de sus gafas e, incluso, en los iris de sus ojos. Tan grande, redonda y luminosa como estos.

Y entonces lo vio. La mancha oscura, grisácea, tomando la forma de la silueta de un conejito haciendo mochi en un mortero hasta con su martillo.

Kuroo parpadeó. La imagen se difuminó hasta desaparecer y, a pesar de que no pudo volver a enfocarla, devolvió la mirada al cielo mientras sonreía suavemente.

―Tsukki ―le llamó.

―¿Hmn?

―Yo nunca había visto al Señor Conejo.

Escuchó perfectamente la exhalación exasperada de Tsukishima.

―Tenía nueve, por amor a Dios ―volvió a replicar.

―Pero, ¿sabes? ―lo interrumpió él―. Ahora mismo acabo de verlo por primera vez. En el reflejo de la luna en tus ojos, Kei, que me sirvieron como el mejor telescopio.

Hubo un momento de silencio y para cuando él lo miró de reojo, Tsukki había volteado el rostro hacia el costado opuesto, pero el color rojo en la parte alta de sus orejas evidenciaba su sonrojo.

Kuroo permitió que su sonrisa se extendiera y volvió a concentrarse en la luna. Y no supo si fue por el comentario tan empalagoso o porque había sido la primera vez en que lo llamaba por su nombre, pero cuando volvió a tomar su mano esta vez Tsukshima no la apartó.

Esa noche de Tsukimi ambos se quedaron ahí, ignorando el fresco de la noche, mientras sus dedos entrelazados eran iluminados por la primera luna llena de otoño.


End file.
